One Afternoon
by cosmicwriter9
Summary: Katniss is deep in thought when she is surprised by Peeta. They go on and have a whole afternoon worth of... Read to find out!


Chapter one:

I paced back and forth in the living room of my house. Well, OUR house. Peeta and I have started living together since the war ended about 5 months ago. He's not fully healed from his hijacking, but he has shown immense improvement, and hasn't had a major flashback in 2 months. I was deep in though about what to to about dinner, because Peeta had always done the cooking, and I just wanted to surprise him for once, when i felt strong arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up. I gave a little scream and heard a laugh in response. "You scared the hell out of me!" I said to Peeta. He smiled a bright smile that brought out a twinkle in his eyes. I didn't even hear him come in. "Deep in thought I guess," said Peeta playfully, "you never scream unless you're thinking." I lifted my head up and looked into those sea blue eyes. He knows me so well. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "You know what else you scream at?" he said with an unbearably seducing voice. " I felt my face grow hot and I mumbled "no". He pulled us over to the couch and sat down, then bringing me down beside him. He turned to me and whispered "Oh, I think you do." I look into his eyes and saw a cloud of lust beginning to form. I knew where he was getting at, and by this time, I was ready for whatever he had in mind. He cupped my cheeks with both of his hands and gently lay a kiss on my lips. His were so soft, so perfect, so kissable. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, harder than he expected, which brought a moan from his lips. He was the one who broke the kiss off, and gasping for air, he ran his hands through his oh-so-perfectly-blonde hair. I shifted so that I was sitting on his lap facing him, and I could feel a bump in the area between his legs. I turned a shade of red, and purposely grinded my hips against him, causing him to groan in surprise. "Katniss..." Peeta mustered. I kissed him to silence him, and moved my hands up and down his torso. His body was so muscular, working in the bakery and all. I traced his 6-pack through his shirt as my tongue fought against his. We broke apart, and I took his shirt off, revealing that muscular and perfectly toned body of his. I started to take off my own shirt when his hands stopped mine. "Allow me." he said. He played with the hem of my shirt, rolling it up, then back down again. I was eager to have him take off my shirt so I pushed my breasts against his face. He finally got the hint, and took my shirt off. "No bra, Katniss?" he asked. I shrugged, and he took both my breasts in each hand, and began pleasuring me. His right hand circled my nipple, and using his thumb and index finger, pinched them not hard, but enough to make me groan. My nipples grew hard while in his hands, and when he was satisfied with his hardness, he sucked on my left one. His tongue circled the center of my left nipple, while his right hand pinched and pulled the right one. I felt like i was going to explode from pleasure. "I'm gonna..." I began, but never got the chance to finish, because he stopped sucking on my nipple and kissed me, hard. There was a pool of heat in between my legs, and I wonder if he could tell, because he grinded his hips, meeting mine. I got off his lap and stood up. I started to take my pants off, slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. I wiggled my hips like a belly dancer would. Then, there I was, standing only in my underwear. "Don't move." I told Peeta, who was watching me hungrily. He nodded. I hooked both my thumbs onto the waistband of my black underwear. Pulling one side down, I moved my hips. I let go of my underwear and ran my hands all over my body, then squeezing my breasts together with my hands. I can clearly see the bulge in Peeta's pants now. I winked at him and turned around, so that my back was facing him. I continued to run my hands all over my body, then moved my hands to my butt. I shook my butt at Peeta, and turned to see his reaction. He was just staring at me with his mouth open. "Katniss..." I shushed him and turned back around, so he could see my front. I resumed my process to take off my underwear, pulling down the other side, so that they both hung loosely on my hips, but just high enough for him not to see my sex. I ran my hand across my body once more, but this time stopping at my sex. One hand on my sex, and the other on my breast, I began to move my hips. It gave me great pleasure, watching Peeta's face as I pleased myself. I brought myself to a stopping point, then took off my underwear. I stood completely naked before him, and I felt confidence building in me. I got back on his lap to kiss him and then whispered into his ear "watch me." I got off his lap onto the other side of the couch and spread my legs so that he could see. I was dripping wet, and I could tell by his face that he was enjoying this. He had alot of self control to hold back from attacking me in that position. I stuck a finger in my mouth, sucking on it, and then removing it, only to place it on my folds. I rubbed my sensitive nub on top of my opening, and groaned at the feeling. My other hand journeyed to my breasts and i squeezed them. I inserted two fingers into myself, and moaned. Peeta stared at me, not saying anything, until i said "I want you to touch yourself while watching me." He didn't need to be told twice, and his pants and boxers were gone in an instant. His whole erection was standing straight up, and he seated himself on the other side of the couch, stroking himself. I began to pump my fingers in and out of myself, fully aware that I was about to come. "Oh, oh, yeah, oh, OH," I moaned. I hit a spot, and I felt it. My orgasm was so intense, it shook my whole body, and I sprayed my juice all over the couch, some landing on Peeta. I took my fingers out of me, and saw that it was completely wet, and that's when Peeta came over and started licking them. There was still some come left on my sex from my self pleasing, and he ventured down to clean it up. "You taste so good." He said to me. He stuck his index finger into me, and I bucked my hips at his touch. My pussy was so still wet that he was able to insert his finger no problem. He took it out and stuck it in my mouth, telling me to suck. I tasted myself off his finger, and he used his other hand to continue the job. Inserting two fingers this time, he pushed in and out until i felt like I was going to lose it again. I did. As i started to squirt, Peeta put his mouth on me so that he could drink up all my juices. I squirted and squirted into his mouth, until i was done. With my juice still in his mouth, he leaned in to kiss me on my lips, depositing my juice into my mouth. He swallowed, and i did too. I figued that it was my turn to please him, so I grabbed his shaft, causing him to moan my name. He was so big and so hard that it made me want him inside of me, but I had to do this first. I ran my tongue along his tip and felt him shudder under me. I took him fully in my mouth and bobbed up and down until I knew he was going to come. He let himself go into my mouth and i swallowed, tasting the goodness of him. I kissed him while his hands found my breasts and kneaded them. I sat back on his lap, and grinded my wet pussy against his just-comed erection. I covered his whole shaft in my juiced before we were both ready for more. He held up his erection and i lowered myself until he filled me completely. "You are so tight and hot." he moaned. I began to move up and down, my breasts bouncing with every movement. He took my nipple and sucked on it. One of his hands ventured down to touch my clitoris and i felt a shock running through me. I let myself go, squirting everywhere, on him, on myself, and on the couch. He quickly followed, and emptied himself into me. He looked at the puddle of my come on his thigh and he ran his hands through it, making his hands wet with my juice before using them to massage my breasts. I was covered in my own juices and so was he. Without pulling out of me, he took me upstairs to the bedroom to continue with a round two.


End file.
